


Good Ole' Immortal Friends

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Series: Salacious Adventures of Eva, the Rainbow Succubus [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Roleplay, Succubus, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva runs into an old vampire friend of hers, Adam, from decades ago. As the two exchange idle chit-chat, she notices Adam’s fidgety, edgy, and seems… hungry. Because ‘zombies’ being an unsafe source, Eva kindly offers herself for him to feed upon in exchange for her to feed from him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ole' Immortal Friends

E: Eva stepped into the crowded bar and scanned the patrons with excited lavender eyes and although humans couldn’t see it, her demon tail was almost wagging from giddiness. Since she arrived in Detroit, she caught wind of an old friend’s presence and was delighted to seek him out after… Has it been 50? Maybe 70 years? She just knew it had been too long! Her eyes finally fell on a lone tall brooding figure standing in a corner with long black hair, dressed in black leather from head to toe like a metal rock star, and wearing shades… In a dimly lit bar. She knew it was him! Eva weaved through the humans before coming up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a friendly hug. “Adam, you tall glass of dark & handsome, remember lil’ ole me?” She chimed sweetly. As he turned around to see the friendly hugger, he was greeted by a petite woman with short cropped green hair and sparkling lavender eyes with a beaming smile. She was dressed in a tight black tank top, a short black mini-skirt with rainbow stripes across the hem, and calf high black leather boots. “Or is Venice a blur in your old age?” She teased with a flirtatious wink.  
–  
A: “Eva.” He coed with a small smile. He wrapped his long arms around her smaller frame and squeezed her just enough. “I’m happy to see you among all these zombies.” he said releasing her from his grip.  
–  
E: “And I’m happy to see you too, sweetie. It’s been too long.” She purred and gave him an innocent peck on the cheek as she withdrew from his hold. “Not like you to be out among all these social… Non-mortals. What on earth has brought you out to this shabby shithole?” She tilted her head curiously with an arched eyebrow. “Has Eve gone out of town again?”  
–  
A: His brow furrowed as he shifted his stance. “She’s in Tangier.” he said softly averting her eyes. “I came here. It’s good to spend some time apart.” he scoffed. “I’m here for the music… not the company.”  
–  
E: Eva pursed her lips with skepticism. “Yes, that’s true. Absence does make the heart grow fonder but…” She shrugged but poked his arm. “I also know you’re a terrible liar.” She said deadpanned. Her brow knitted with concern. “I know you’re a stickler when it comes to your musical tastes, and shitty bar-bands aren’t your scene. Adam, you can be honest with me…” She crossed her arms and stepped back into his line of view on purpose. “How long has it been since you’ve last…?” Her voice trailed off with a tone of implication. She arched her eyebrow at him, softly but silently asking about his hunger.  
–  
A: Adam tried to dodge her eyes but they were hypnotizing. “Few days. Nothing I can’t handle.” he replied very pointedly. “I had an in at the hospital but it fell through. No big deal.”  
–  
E: “I see.” Eva nodded, looked around the bar at all the humans and back at him. “So you two are having to eat out these days… That’s… Risky.” She bit her bottom lip shyly but she was legitimately concerned for his well being. “I could let you… You know, like old times?” She smiled bashfully at him, hoping she wasn’t being too brazen. “Adam, you know I’m clean and it’s been weeks for me. Please? You & I could both benefit from this opportunity and it would give me peace of mind if you chose me over a random zombie.”  
–  
A: He let his eyes travel over the petite woman, he could see all that she was hiding. Her majestic wings were tucked in close to her back, her tail waved around behind her, and her lavender eyes shimmered in the dim light. He could also see her veins, throbbing, running thick with life and immortality. Licking his lips as he watched the tiny vein in her neck pulse, he let out a heavy sigh. “I’m afraid I’d take too much.” he confessed. “I almost couldn’t stop last time and I wasn’t nearly as gone as I am now.”  
–  
E: Eva recalled the last night they spent together and her heart fluttered at the memory, despite it being decades ago, it was still fresh to her. It left her physically weakened for a few days but the sex-chi he had fed her sustained her and sated her hunger for a whole month! She looked at him now, and although he was being gentlemanly as always, she knew he could use the energy just as she needed him. “Adam, it’s alright. I trust you and I’m willing to take that risk because you’re my friend and I care about you.” She smiled warmly and cupped his cheek reassuringly. “You don’t have to worry about me.”  
–  
A: Adam’s eyes were fixed on her racing pulse. He could feel his fangs elongating in his mouth, his tongue running over them as he fought with his mind. “We have to get out of here.” he said just loud enough for her to hear him. His fingers laced through hers and he moved them effortlessly through the crowd of gyrating zombies.  
–  
E: “Agreed.” Eva yipped in surprise as Adam took her hand and they left so quickly, easily pushing past the humans that danced & ground against each other to the loud music. She wondered momentarily if Adam had gone without for longer than he originally told her to act so fast.  
–  
A: He lead her to his car and, in the most gentleman fashion, opened her door and let her slip in before rushing around to get in himself. They drove in near silence the ten minutes to his home on the outskirts of no mans land. He helped her from the car and they made quick work up to the door. Once inside, Adam couldn’t hold off any longer. His lips caught hers in a blazing kiss as his hands traced down her sides and up under her shirt. “I’m sorry.” he muttered against her lips. “I don’t mean to rush.” but his hands and lips never faultered in their progress of stripping her of her clothes and undone the zipper of his pants.  
–  
E: Eva admired even in his hungry state, Adam was still chivalrous from guiding her to his car in the parking lot all the way to his home. As soon as the door shut behind her, she gasped softly when Adam’s lips suddenly captured hers. She moaned into his mouth as his large calloused hands quickly found her small breasts, arching into his touch with need. “No need to apologize, love.” She groaned, allowing his hands to make quick work of pulling down her skirt and thong, and she pulled off her tank top before he potentially ripped it. “I’m certainly not complaining.” She unzipped her boots and was now completely nude in his arms. “Bed? Couch?” She queried with a shaky breath and hooded eyes. While Eva was normally a confident succubus, and just as ancient as the vampire that held her, Adam somehow always made her feel smaller and more submissive, and it was a welcomed and nice change of pace.  
–  
A: Adam didn’t answer her question with words. Instead, his mouth seized hers roughly and his hands traced down her back, over the curve of her ass and he hoisted her off the ground, slamming her back against the door. He never meant to be rough but he knew Eva could handle it. His cock was rock hard now, throbbing just outside of her warm cunt. His mouth trailed down her jawline and over her racing pulse. He could feel his fangs scrapping against her skin. Shifting his legs further apart, he pushed into her swiftly, stretching her around his impressive girth as his teeth pierced her skin.  
–  
E: Eva groaned against his mouth as he lifted her and barely grunted when shoved up against the door. Little moans and mewls fell from her lips as his mouth traced her neck and her skin broke out in gooseflesh, because she knew he was about to feed. However, she was barely prepared when he thrusted into her and she screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She whimpered softly as she tried to adjust but gasped when she felt his fangs break the skin. “Oh… Ah—Adam…” She stuttered shakily and her eyes fluttered close as they rolled in the back of her head.  
–  
A: As her blood filled his mouth Adam was vaguely aware of his hips moving against her. His brain rushed with need as his lips clamped down around the gushing wound on her neck. The sweet cooper taste coated his tongue and slid down his throat, fueling the fire building in his chest. His fingers laced through her hair and pulled her head to the side sharply as his thrusts became harder, deeper. Every inch of him tingled and pulsed. He felt her hands on his skin, her fingers in his hair. He heard the sharp intake of breath and the thumping of her heart in her chest. Releasing her neck, he caught her lips with her life essence still on his as he kissed her passionately.  
–  
E: As his hips began to move, the succubus moaned with absolute euphoria rushing over her body. What little concern or worry she had earlier vanished as he rutted into her ruthlessly, each vicious thrust earned him a small cry from her lips. She yelped when he turned her head so suddenly but the sharp pain just fueled her desire, making her more slick and wet for his cock to glide in and out of her tight cunt effortlessly. As his lips and tongue caught hers once more, she moaned as her tongue caressed his, relishing her own coppery taste mingled with his own unique saliva.  
–  
A: With inhuman speed, Adam carried them up the stairs and laid Eva out on his bed. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast to his dark sheets. He kissed down her body, relishing the goosebumps he caused to erupt over her flesh. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipples as his hips rolled smoothly now, pulling him in and out of her tight wet walls. “I forgot how amazing you feel.” he confessed. He nuzzled his cheek against the crook of her neck. “So warm.” he cooed.  
–  
E: Eva’s senses were dizzied from his feeding and when she blinked, the next thing she knew, she was lying on his bed. She mewled as his mouth teased her rosy little peaks and panted softly as his hips moved more fluidly. “I forgot… how quickly… you can move.” She moaned in response. “You make me… Feel like a young fledgling again.” She cooed back, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.  
–  
A: Adam kissed along her neck, careful of his fangs this time. Covering it in long wet open mouth kisses, he scrapped her skin just enough to bring a thin line of blood to the surface. He licked it with the flat of his tongue as he hummed low in his chest. The fire blazed in his chest as his eyes rolled. “Do you still do that thing that I love when you cum?” he asked as his teeth nipped her ear, punctuating his question with a sharp thrust of his hips.  
–  
E: She hummed as Adam showered her with his wet kisses, shuddering delightfully as his tongue lapped up her blood. His question made her whimper, hesitant to answer from shyness, but his sharp thrust elicited a loud cry from her lips. “If you mean… Ahh!!… If I still… squirt, yes.” She whimpered. “But I… I don’t want to, yet.” She confessed with a whine, looking up at him with pleading lavender eyes.  
–  
A: He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles before kissing her softly. “I’m far from done with you. I’ll earn it.” he replied rolling his hips fluidly. Shifting his knees, he pushed her thighs higher and changed his angle. “I hope to earn more than one.” he confessed. “What was our record from before?” he asked, not even slightly out of breath.  
–  
E: Eva smiled bashfully and hummed against his tender lips. When he shifted and pushed her thighs higher up, she gasped and her back arched off the bed as he stroked her G-spot. “Oh, Gods… ” She clutched at the sheets beneath her and hissed through bared teeth as she teetered close to her first but held off desperately. “F-five… Is the most you’ve milked from me.” Her eyes widened. “Are you intending… to break that record??”  
–  
A: Adam nudged her chin with his nose and sucked on her collarbone. “There’s always the hope.” he replied. “Are you opposed to the idea?” he laughed.  
–  
E: Eva grinned and couldn’t resist a tiny squeal of joy. “Oh Gods, no. If anything, you’ve given me an early Valentines day gift, love. It’s been so dreadfully long since I’ve had a lover so… Eager… For my release, much less, giving me multiple servings.”  
–  
A: Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, he drove his hips into her frantically. His hands gripped her thighs so hard his knuckles were white. “Still flexible, love?” he asked resting his forehead against hers. “Oh, the positions I’ve learned.” he added with a smile.  
–  
E: She moaned and cried out against his mouth as his hips slammed into her. Eva couldn’t hold herself back another second with such a fevered pace, and her body tightened beneath him as her cunt’s walls spasmed and squirted her climatic juices around his cock. “One…” She panted breathlessly. “And yes, I am. Show me what you’ve learned.” She added to answer him, smiling in turn.  
–  
A: Adam grabbed her up off the bed and shifted their positions. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he planted his feet firmly on the floor and sat her on his lap. Capturing her lips briefly, he rolled his hips up into her, and he let her lean back as far as she dared to go.  
–  
E: Eva mewled as Adam lifted her up and giggled when he sat her on top of his lap. She moaned when his hips rolled and gave her the incentive to tilt back. She cautiously let herself recline backwards and gripped his hands when she found a comfortable and rather exquisite spot. “Oh Gods… So… Deep.” She moaned as her eyes fluttered close, and crossed her legs behind him as an added precaution to not fall.  
–  
A: Rolling his hips hard and deep, his head fell back as his breath quickened. Her blood racing through his veins heightened his senses and he could feel every ripple of her muscles pulsing around his cock and every bead of sweat running down his back. Closing his eyes, he found the perfect rhythm, using his thighs and back to keep it even.  
–  
E: Eva moaned once his hips began to move. Every stroke of his cock caressed her deep within and she could feel him practically rubbing her cervix with each upward movement of his legs. She hissed and gripped his hands tighter, feeling her muscles squeeze around him as she climbed higher and higher. “Gods… So… Close… Again.”  
–  
A: Leaning forward, Adam seized her nipple. His fangs pierced the tender skin and drew blood. He sucked hard on her rosy bud, his tongue swirling around it as blood filled his mouth. His hips pumped harder and he moved one hand to the middle of her back to hold her against his mouth as he suckled.  
–  
E: “Ah!” Her hips bucked when his mouth caught the hardened peak atop her bouncing breast. As he suckled hungrily and plunged himself harder, the succubus was spiraling again, coming undone around him with a wanton cry. “Fuck!!” Her juices spurted against him and she whined softly. “You keep this up… You’ll break… Not just your record number.”  
–  
A: Releasing her breast, he looked at her with concern. “Am I being to rough?” he asked. “Be honest.”  
–  
E: Eva was panting softly but shook her head. “No, love.” She willed her body to straighten and draped her arms around his broad shoulders. She rested her forehead against his as her eyes gazed into his, smiling warmly. “Like I said, it’s been too long… since I’ve had such a skilled and attentive lover… like yourself. I think I’m getting too accustomed to zombie-quickies.” She chuckled and kissed him softly, her little tongue grazed against his lips, tasting her own blood upon them.  
–  
A: Quickly, he shifted them again. Laying Eva down on her side, he settled in behind her. His hands roamed her body as he pushed into her from behind, and bent his knee up between her legs while he shifted his hips, hitting a new angle. “I can slow it down a bit.” he said softly against her ear.  
–  
E: “Oh my!” Eva gasped when Adam hastily yet gently moved her. She moaned softly and bit her bottom lip as he effortlessly entered her from behind. “Hmm… I certainly won’t object to that.” She cooed sweetly amidst her moans and gasps as his hips moved against her. “You know my body as well as your own instruments.” She moaned while his hands fondled and caressed her.  
–  
A: “I never forget how to play an instrument once I’ve held it.” he said against the crook of her neck. “And you play some of the most beautiful music.” His fingers found her clit and rubbed it in slow circles. “Your whimpers and moans… no other sound like it in the world.”  
–  
E: Eva hummed with a warm smile as he spoke sweetly. When his fingers found her clit, her back arched with a gasp and whimper from her lips. “Oh Ah—Adam…” Her voice was a slight octave higher as he circled the sensitive swollen bud.  
–  
A: “Shhh….” he whispered against her back as he covered it in kisses. “Just listen.” he shifted his hips and pumped them slowly as he circled her clit. As he dragged his tongue up her spine, he tasted her salty sweat, and it made his eyes roll and his chest heave.  
–  
E: As his hips moved in & out at a lazy rhythm & his skilled finger continued circling her little clit, Eva released long relaxed moans, panting softly. Her body shuddered delightfully with a coo from her lips when she felt the flat of his warm wet tongue glide up her spine.  
–  
A: Slowly, Adam moved them again. Rising up onto his knees, he slipped between her legs with her stomach on the bed. He lifted her hips and slid his knees beneath her stomach to keep her at the angle he wanted. Gripping her thighs, he moved slow at first but soon picked up speed just enough to make his muscles burn.  
–  
E: Eva mewled & giggled as they shifted again. She looked over her shoulder curiously at what Adam was up to and moaned as he slid inside her hot velvet walls and cooed as his knees shimmied beneath her tummy. As he began to move, she groaned, relishing how deep he stroked her from this angle and stimulated her G-spot exquisitely. As his pumping sped up, her soft moans started to escalate into wanton cries. “Oh Gods… yessss…!” Her back arched and clawed at his sheets, feeling herself reach closer to another sweet release!!  
–  
A: Adam grabbed her arms by the biceps and pulled them back along her sides, holding her up so her face was hovering just above the soft pillows. Using her arms, he pushed himself into her harder, faster. His hips moved at a speed no human could achieve as he impaled her mercilessly.  
–  
E: Eva yelped in surprise when she felt his strong hands grab her arms and pull her up. When he began rutting into her at his brutal pace, it didn’t take Adam long to fuck her over the edge and crying out in ecstasy. “Oh FUCK YESSSS!!!” She tossed her head back and screamed through another earth-shattering orgasm. Her body tightened once more as her cunt squeezed around him and squirted profusely this time.  
–  
A: Letting her come back down, Adam shifted and laid back on his back. “You want to set the pace for a bit?” He asked, looking at her with a smile.  
–  
E: “Ooh, I’d be delighted to.” She purred. Eva rolled over and sat in a squatting position on her haunches just over his cock. She placed one hand on his stomach to balance herself while using the other to position the head at her hot folds. Once he was nestled perfectly, she lowered herself slowly, taking him inch by torturously slow inch and fully sheathed him within her tight cunt. She began a slow pace of bouncing her hips up and down his cock.  
–  
A: Closing his eyes, he let his mind focus on the feel of her around him, her warm wet walls rippled as she slid up and down his rigid length. Blindly, his hands roamed her body, mapping every inch to memory; The muscles of her thighs, the curve of her hips, the weight of her breasts.  
–  
E: Eva delighted how his hands caressed and roamed her figure, cooing and mewling softly. She moaned as his hands finally cupped her breasts, loving how his large thumbs circled the tiny rosy buds. She braced her hands on his abs and began to bounce faster and thrusting down harder on top of him, feeling the room with lewd loud wet slaps and her groans and moans. “Yesss… Again..! Adam, please… I want you… To fuckin’ bite… my tit, please!!” She snarled, slamming up and down harder with wild abandon.  
–  
A: Adam needed no second command. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her back and sank his fangs into her breast. Sucking hard on her flesh, her delicious blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat, warming his belly. One hand slid down to the small of her back as his hips moved up as she slammed down. Moans rushed past his lips as they clutched to her flesh. He was closer than he’d thought. Her essence flowing through him sent waves of heat rushing down his spine. His balls tightened, his mind blanked. He tried to force it back but it was too far. With a cry of passion, his head fell back and his cock twitched deep inside of her as he painted her walls with his release.  
–  
E: As soon as his teeth sank into her breast, it was her undoing. Her hands flew to his back and sunk her nails into his skin as she tossed her head back with a scream. Her orgasm squirted powerfully around his cock and seeped down his sac along with his own cum spilling inside her. Her senses became dizzied as she collapsed on top of him with exhaustion. She managed to push herself up just enough to kiss him passionately, her tongue stroked and caressed his own as she fed from his sexual energy. He had the most exquisite taste, like the scent of earth after a wam summer’s rain. When she pulled away, the little remnants of his red glowing sex-chi flowed into her mouth, and her lips were stained ruby red from the blood he took from her. She smiled sweetly as her arms wrapped around him. “You’re so deliciously addictive, my dear.” She cooed while nuzzling her face into his neck, almost purring practically.  
–  
A: Adam licked his lips and sighed. “As are you. Thank you.” he replied letting exhaustion sink into his bones. “Will you stay? Sun will be up soon.”  
–  
E: Eva nodded and hummed sleepily. “You should know I’ll never leave your bedside cold & empty after our nights of frenzied passion, darling. I detest the dine-&-dash routine most of my kind stick to.” She reluctantly rolled over to lay next to him and used her feet to maneuver the sheets and covers upwards to grasp them in her hand and pulled them over their bodies. She scooted close to lay her head upon his chest with a contented sigh. “Besides, I may need a whole day to regain the ability to walk.” She chuckled, kissing his cheek sweetly.  
–  
A: “Eve will be very happy to know you didn’t let me starve.” he smiled. Kissing her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her. “See you in the dark, love.” he said slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
